


触手可及

by Tyei_SCross



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyei_SCross/pseuds/Tyei_SCross
Summary: 西如恩提亚x私设龙娘光
Kudos: 1





	触手可及

**Author's Note:**

> 西如恩提亚x私设龙娘光

光与老师西·如恩交往已经是第六个月了，起初两人还因为身份的转换而不适应，亲昵的时候都会满脸通红的别过脸去。后来两人逐渐适应了，又回到了当初结伴旅行时的默契与和谐，亲吻与爱抚也变得流畅起来。  
今天的委托结束了，光和老师回到了驻扎在海边的营地整理休息。关于这次的委托，是由黑涡委托的。在之前光讨伐过，结束了黄金财宝纷争之后，破剑岛被黑涡接收，改造后即将作为训练基地开放。而就在开放前夕，传出了被光一行人讨伐的海盗王又复活了的消息。为了防止冒险者再次为了财宝蜂拥而至，黑涡暂且封锁了岛，请光再次上岛解决一下。  
事情很快就解决了，光带着黑涡作为报酬赠予的箱子回到了营地与老师汇合，他们其实就把营地扎在了岛屿附近偏僻的地方。姑且就当作是休假了，相比起太阳海岸，这里未经开发，更加安静。  
收拾好装备之后已经到了太阳落山的时候，夕阳的余晖映在因为微风而泛起波纹的海面上，仿佛水中游过橙色的人鱼。从太阳开始落下去到明早再次升起的这段时间内，是光与西·如恩少有的约会时间。两人在阿拉米格解放之后，选择了在艾欧泽亚大陆上旅行，接收冒险者行会的委托。作为有名的英雄，冗杂而又具有难度的的委托纷至沓来。明天醒来之后两人又要继续去向下一处事先已经联系过的行会。

水面波光粼粼，仿佛在吸引着两人去其中嬉戏。

“老师，天气已经转暖了，难得来到这么美的海滩，要不要一起游泳。”光回头问正在保养剑的老师。  
“话是这么说，我并没有带可以下水的泳衣。”西·如恩侧着头回应光，“你要是带了就去吧，确实是难得的机会。”这么说着，西·如恩不由自主的开始想象光穿着泳装的样子。虽说亲昵的时光屈指可数，老师也并不是没有见过光的身体，纤细的身体相对于自己猫魅族的身份来说，也是很瘦弱。龙族的少女大概是艾欧泽亚大陆上除去拉拉菲尔族以外最娇小了的。但就是这样的身体，包含了拯救世界的力量。  
会是怎样的美妙呢，常年暴露在野外的肌肤呈现的蜜色，会是与白色的水着相映衬，还是会穿着海军风的月火带着俏皮。就在此时，光从帐篷里换好了泳衣出现在了西·如恩面前。夕阳的光线从少女的腰部两侧穿过，曼妙的曲线一览无遗。  
“老师，这套泳衣怎么样！是用之前钓到的大鱼和商会交换的稀有布料缝制的！”光穿着的是与肌肤颜色相近的，豹纹的泳装，抹胸与三角裤是为了凸显花纹的简单款式，紧紧在背后各有一个蝴蝶结。少女身体的曲线被完美的展示。老师不由得愣住了，眼前的光俏皮可爱。

“很……可爱，”老师别过头去。即便是适应了恋人关系，肌肤的接触还是需要一段时间来适应，战斗经验丰富的赤红疾风在男女之事上还是青涩。

“对了老师，报酬的装备里有低级的短裤，不如穿来下水，带走也没什么用处。”光转身拿出一条黑色的裤子，长度在膝盖之上，虽说是男性款式，穿上大概也是略紧身的吧。  
天色渐渐暗淡，氛围随着夜色的降临也开始变得暧昧。西·如恩就这样点头答应了。  
换好裤子出来，光已经在水里了，从水面钻出的光，浸湿的长发全部背到后面，逆着光，仰着头，仿佛是出水的的女神。  
光走回海边，拉住站在水边一动不动的老师的手，“莫非老师怕水？确实听说猫魅族中很多人都怕水呢。”光明明知道老师是会游泳的，却故意这么问。  
“不，走吧。”老师回签住光的手，往稍深的水域走去。

水的深度刚好能没过西·如恩的腰，海平面也正好没过了夕阳的腰，身后的天空已经开始能看见星星的身影。海水也开始变凉，有一阵没一阵的海风吹起着破浪。光顺着海浪的势就依偎在了西·如恩的怀里。海水的温度让怀里的温暖更加明显，在温度和接触的刺激下，有什么在萌动着。两人就这么站着一动不动，各自不知在想着什么。  
水里却暗暗有着什么在在预谋着祟动。  
异样的感觉在水中顺着西·如恩的身体开始变得明显，不知是水草，甚至有可能是水蛇，顺着唯一的服装的缝隙钻入其中。怀里的少女并未察觉。  
线状的物体顺着西·如恩的腿部向上爬去，仿佛在找寻着什么。当爬到身后的某一处时停止了。  
那物体是在寻找可以钻入的洞穴。细长的物体顺势挤入了西·如恩的后穴。本身就微热的身体收到如此的后，很难忍住面部的变化，光发现了老师的异样。  
仿佛是有海草飘进了裤子中，西·如恩只能这么跟光说，于是便先回到岸上，说清理好就回来。  
西·如恩却迟迟没有回来。  
担心的光回到岸上，在帐篷后面落了一地棕榈叶子的林子里发现了趴在地上的老师。  
那条低等级的裤子已经褪到一边，西·如恩整个人现在是光溜溜的状态。趴在地上的西·如恩面色稍微泛红，穿着粗气。  
“老师你这是怎么了！”光快速跑到老师身边，跪下来看老师的状况。看到光过来，西·如恩飞快用尾巴挡住了身下，但是却无法解释。  
上岸的过程中，进入到西·如恩后穴的物体开始变大，上面的凸起开始变得明显，并且开始了搅动，当触及到某一个位置的时候，西·如恩整个人软了下来。因为与光接触而稍微充血的分身彻底站立了起来。  
光直接抬起了试图遮掩的尾巴。已经大半没入西·如恩后穴的物体终于被发现了正体。  
是岛上海妖残留的触手。  
可能是战斗时砍断的，离开水缩小后不小心被带到装备中，浸泡在海水中之后又恢复了活力。

光试图帮西·如恩将触手拽出体外，然而触手上的凸起，是花生大小的吸盘，越是扯动，在西·如恩体内吸的越紧，越是刺激到他体内的那点。

“可能只能再次等到它脱水后才能取出来了。”光做出了这样的判断“蛮力拽出可能会伤害到身体。”  
“只能这样了，你先回帐篷吧，我等处理好也回去。”西·如恩想尽快结束这样的窘态。  
“但是一直这样的状态老师你会吃不消的。”光突然趴下来，伏在西·如恩身边。“虽然离开水之后，触手应该不会再变大。但是为了防止他挣扎扭动的时候全部进入体内，我还是在这里陪着老师吧。”  
“而且，老师也不用害羞。”光停顿了一下“老师的身体，我想更好的记住。”  
“先解决一下前面的的问题吧”说着光让老师平躺好，为了防止触手深入，她抓住了体外的那一端，触手只得扭动而已。  
挺立的分身立在光的眼前，西·如恩不知道光要做些什么，满脸通红，伸出手要去挡住下半身。  
然而光已经一首扶住分身，一手撩开半干的头发，用嘴含住了坚硬的物体。  
突如其来的刺激让西·如恩闷哼出声，他从来没有预料过，甚至没有想想象过这样的事情会发生，他的学生，也是他的恋人，会这样伏在他的下身，舔舐着。  
光的口中温热而又湿润，舌尖柔软而又黏腻，分身尖端分泌出来的液体和光的津液混在一起，发出咕咕的声响。  
分身被柔软的口腔包裹着，身后有触手搅动，吸盘恰好吸附在内壁敏感的那一点，躺在地上的西·如恩根本想不到要去阻止光，整个人下半身沉浸在双重快感之中，快感随着脊柱传达到并麻痹了大脑。  
光顺着分身，舔舐到了根部，一只手保持着在分身上的运动，另一只换为手揉捏着下方的囊袋。已经开始缩小的触手做着最后的挣扎，开始在后穴中疯狂的扭动。  
在这样的刺激下，西·如恩即将达到临界点，一直忍住不发出声音的他，也终于发出了舒服的闷哼。随着一阵一阵仿佛电流般的感觉，西·如恩将白浊释放在了光的手中。终于挨过快感的煎熬的西·如恩喘着粗气，身后的触手这时已经缩小到不能再自由运动，脱落了出来。

西·如恩坐起了身来，以防万一用火焰烧掉了触手。光也顺势从趴着变成了用一只手撑着坐在地上。仿佛是故意使坏一般，光伸出另一只还没有清洁的手展示给老师看。  
“说起来，老师和我，最近一直都很忙。”光的身子向前探去，为的是距离老师更近。老师看见了光手上残留的液体，别过头去，只得说，赶快去清洁一下吧。  
“但是，我想要和老师在亲昵一会，”光反手将带着腥味的液体由下至上擦拭在了自己袒露的腹部，“清洁的话，在海边，一点都不用担心。”  
“就今晚，就只在这海边，就只在，这月光里。”太阳已经彻底落下，再初升的月光的照耀下，沙滩一片银光，天上的星辰降落在了海面之上。光仿佛在微微发光。  
无论是作为老师，还是作为恋人，这个请求，他实在是无法拒绝，也不想拒绝。  
也是在成为恋人之后，西·如恩见到了光爱撒娇的一面，这是光的战友们无法领略的。

西·如恩点了头，光开心的以羞涩的微笑回应。  
光起了身，跨在还是坐在叶子上的西·如恩身上，双手搭在对方的肩头。跪在地上的姿势也不能让光比坐着的老师高出许多，两人恰好面对着面，就这样的互相注视着。  
可能都在互相等着对方的下一步行动，两人就这样保持着，只有风吹动着棕榈树叶在动。  
光并不享受这样的的距离，她微微低头，将自己的唇与老师的唇重合。  
一开始只是轻轻的触碰，稍微接触便离开了。接下来的便是上下四片嘴唇互相交叉，两人的呼吸交换，最后变成了舌头缠绵的深吻。

稍微休息过的分身，在光抹拭精液的时候就又再次微微抬头，夹在两人的身体之间。不知道是有意，还是下意识的，光随着浪的声音开始摆动着腰部，分身就在两人身体之间接受着摩擦，逐渐又开始变得坚挺。转而光微微抬腰，让自己的下身隔着布料接触到分身。与肌肤的接触不同，已经被蜜液润湿的泳衣在分身上带来了新鲜的感觉。

漫长的深吻之后，两人都稍微有些缺氧，依依难舍的分开嘴唇之后，两人的眼中都稍有氤氲。光大概觉得身体已经准备好了，稍微抬起腰，拨开了泳衣的布料，露出已经开始泛着光泽的蜜缝，一只手撑在了老师的胸口，另一只手扶住分身，接触到自己的身体。但光并没着急进入，只是用尖端贴着自己滑动着。没有了布料的阻挡，身体温热柔软的感觉直接转达给了西·如恩，不由得吸了一口气。  
片刻之后，光停止了手上的动作，转而让分身抵着自己的入口，开始缓慢的沉下腰，但是进入并没有那么顺利。  
“今天……比平时来得要……”光断断续续的表述着下身的变化。  
作为辅助，西·如恩用双手扶住光的腰。  
“你今天，比以往都来得要可爱。”西·如恩如此回应光。  
到目前为止还算游刃自如的光，终于因为害羞低下头去。  
即便是已经足够的润滑，完整的进入着实还是花费了一定时间的，在最后达到深处的时候，两人仿佛都送了一口气。因为体势的原因，进入的分身达到了很深的程度。  
西·如恩把光抱在怀里，仿佛是在安抚她，双手环住了光的身体。两人互相埋在对方的颈间，微热的气息在海风里变得明显，仿佛在骚弄着两人的耳后。  
还不能顺利的运动，西·如恩想要做些什么让光放松。这样想着，西·如恩一手解开了光背后的蝴蝶结。另一只手绕到了三角裤的蝴蝶结所在的位置，那里是光尾部的末端。  
“如果和猫魅族一样的话那么这里……，”西·如恩这么想到。常年握剑的右手并不光滑，与之相反的带有鳞片的尾巴与肌肤相接的地方反而非常柔嫩。作为奥拉族，身体上覆盖有鳞片的部位和角都是具有感官的，同样的，尾巴也具有着感官，而薄弱的这处，说不定是最敏感的地方之一。  
一边被抚摸着光滑的后背，一边被用手指蹭着尾巴的根部，解开抹胸的上半身完全暴露在月光下。虽说西·如恩是试图让光缓和下来，但是这样仿佛起到了反效果，几处同时受到刺激让光变得更加紧张。

“老师也稍微，摸一下我的胸部吧。”光也想要更快适应现在的状态。  
光的胸部不算大，但是确实很紧致，大概是常年战斗运动的结果。拇指的指尖揉搓着乳尖，手掌正好拖住了整个胸部，温柔的动作确实让光的下身缓和了不少，便开始尝试着摆动腰部。缓慢的抽插让西·如恩充分的感受着湿热的内壁，这种温柔就像是平时光对待每一个需要帮助的人一样。不得不说，相同的人会彼此吸引，正是“无法不伸出援手来帮助陷入困局中的人”的这种性格，让这两人相遇。不过现在的这种温柔，是只有西·如恩可以体会到的。并且他收获了其他人无法体会到的，名为“女人”的光，光的撒娇，光的呻吟，都是只属于他一个人的。  
当腰逐渐可以顺利摆动的时候，光开始寻找自己体内可以提供快乐的那一点。在遇见老师之前，光没有过去，仿佛服务于艾欧泽亚大陆就是她生来的使命，在这之后两人的旅行，两人的深度接触，两人的交往，逐渐的让光开始发现了自己的其它可能性——她渴求与老师更多的交流，那是不同于师徒之间的，身为男女的接触，不同于战友之间的，更高一层的信任。逐渐的这种渴求，就转变成了光在两人亲密接触之时更加主动的状态。如果能提供对方更多的快感，如果能表现出自己在享受的状态，大概就能讲出自己名为“爱”的情感——通过肢体。开始更像一个普通人的光是这么想的。  
腰部的摆动开始变快，每一次抽插都让分身的尖端从们感到地方划过，与柔和的气氛不同，光决定直接用连续不断的快感来进行，也并不打算忍耐住享受的声音。呻吟不断的从光的口中漏出，不知是因为快感无法支撑腰部，还是故意想更贴近老师的耳部，光伸手抱住了西·如恩，下巴搭在了对方的肩部，与平时不同娇柔的声线就这样零距离的直接传入了西·如恩的耳中。  
这样的刺激是新鲜的。同时又因为已经在光手中高潮过一次的身体变得敏感而持久。在无人的海边，两人变得更加大胆。西·如恩反抱住光，一只手环住光的腰，另一只胳膊拖住了光的臀部。就这样西·如恩顺势抱着光站了起来。  
突然姿势的改变让光稍微吓到了，西·如恩明显感觉到了光体内突然的收紧。收紧带来的绞动和因为体重让分身触到了底。下腹被充满的感觉让光感觉到幸福同时也变得很害羞，这是第一次光被西·如恩完全的抱起离开地面，不由得光用双腿环住了老师的腰部。而为了就像是回应光的变化一样，西·如恩也发出了一声闷哼。  
“走到稍微明亮的地方吧，我想看到你的脸。”西·如恩解释这突如其来的动作。但是就这样插入着走动对于两个人来说都是一种考验——每一次走动都让西·如恩顶到了光的更深处。这样的刺激让两人怕是无法坚持到帐篷那里，西·如恩让光背靠在了林外光滑的垂直岩壁上，并且用手臂保护住了可能会蹭伤的位置。光的脸终于在月光的照耀下变得清晰，小巧的嘴唇漏出微笑，仿佛是为了回应这个微笑，西·如恩吻住了光的唇。轻轻的吻从唇转到了脸颊，又转到了眼睑，最后降落在了光丝缎般的头发上，那有着混杂着海水味道的光的香气。  
体势的变换让西·如恩转换为了主动，他一边以细吻啄着光的皮肤，时不时的伸出舌尖来舔舐，一边不断持续的攻击着光的深处，光也选择了放松身体仰着头，全部都交给恋人来处理。伴随着身体的撞击，光的胸部在空气中上下摇动，乳尖就在西·如恩的身上轻扫着。颈部，胸部，下身同时感受着刺激，光的内穴开始收紧，呼吸也开始变得急促。  
就在最终的快感将要来临的时候，光的手抚上了西·如恩的脸。  
“老师，可以一起……么。”光低下头，注视着自己的爱人，眼底泛着月光。西·如恩以点头回应了光，同时也加快了下身抽插的速度，比平时更加开放的两人分泌出的液体已经足够发出海浪声无法掩盖的水声，羞耻的声音让光更加兴奋，不由得伸出了舌头，索求着西·如恩的吻。西·如恩也满足所愿，两人的舌头胶着着。  
两人拥抱更加的紧密，深吻的津液顺着光的口角流了下来。就在两人上下的纠缠中，光达到了顶点，西·如恩也尽数释放在了光的身体深处。  
仿佛是为了安慰沉浸在余韵中的光，西·如恩抽出在后背的手，抚摸着光的头发。  
两人连接的部位终于分开，半透明的液体从光的腿间流下。

“这下可得好好清洁一下了。”光捡起地上的泳装看向大海。反手拉起老师，走进海里。月亮已经高高的悬在空中，和星辰一起在海面上星星点点，仿佛两人此刻就是宇宙的中心。  
“有机会的话，再来海边吧老师。”光看向天空，对身后的西·如恩说。  
“我也在这么想，不过现在，”西·如恩拨开光的头发漏出纤细的后颈，抓住光的两只手背在她的身后，用分身贴上光的臀部，“今天的夜，还没有结束呢。”

猫的嘴唇吻上了龙的角。


End file.
